


Truth

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MTMTE, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Truth or Dare, lost light fest, lostlightfest, mentions of interfacing, prowl is mentioned briefly but he's not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: When playing Truth Or Dare, there is never a safe option.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make titles for my works anymore sorry

One evening aboard the Lost Light, Swerve was hosting a game of Truth Or Dare. Seated at the circular table in the center of the bar were Rodimus, Skids, Nautica, Tailgate, Rewind, Chromedome, Bluestreak, Jackpot, and Swerve himself.

“Okay, Chromedome,” Rodimus drawled, swirling his glass of high-grade idly, “Truth or dare?”

“… Truth.”

Rodimus tapped his lip pensively. “Alright, let’s see… Oh!” A wicked grin appeared across his face and he teased, “What is the most unusual place you and Rewind have ‘faced in?”

Chromedome spluttered (as much as one could do with a face mask), frame heating up with embarrassment. “Rodimus…!”

“It’s a fair question!” the captain squawked indignantly. Chromedome glanced at Rewind, who was clearly trying to hold back his laughter. “Go ahead, tell him, Domey,” the archivist snickered.

Jackpot leaned to his left to whisper in Bluestreak’s audial, “Twenty shanix that it was on Prowl’s desk.”

With a heavy sigh, Chromedome gave the question some thought before replying, “Probably the time we spark merged while sitting up on the hull of the ship.”

Rewind waved his arms and shook his head. “Aw, c’mon! It was WAY more scandalous when we fragged on top of Prowl’s desk while we were waiting for him to show up!”

The whole table totally lost it, crowing with laughter. Jackpot pumped his fist into the air with a shout of triumph, Nautica spit her drink, and Rodimus laughed so hard he fell off his chair. “Okay, okay,” he wheezed, clutching his abdomen. “That is _fantastic_. Your turn.”

Chromedome shook his head with amusement and more than a little embarrassment, and turned to Swerve. “You haven’t been asked anything yet, have you, Swerve?”

All optics turned to the bartender, who sat up straight all of a sudden. “Well, uh, no, but-”

“Truth or dare, Swerve?”

Swerve chewed his lip, pulling at his fingers nervously before replying, “Truth.”

Not nearly as prying as Rodimus but still a tease, Chromedome replied, “If you could kiss anyone on this ship, who would it be?”

“Ultra Magnus!” Swerve blurted out. The whole table fell dead silent, and a few jaws dropped. For a moment, the minibot felt extremely self-conscious - he didn’t think everyone would make THAT big of a deal about it, even if he did answer a bit too quickly…but then he realized that they weren’t staring at _him_ , but rather, the space behind him.

Someone in the distance cleared their vocalizer awkwardly, and Swerve froze. He slowly turned in his seat, all to see the great Ultra Magnus himself standing in the doorway of the bar with a datapad in one hand, looking stricken and a bit caught-out.

Whoops.

There would be no talking himself out of this one.


End file.
